


Long Time Coming

by High_inthe_Clouds



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Artist Castiel, Businessman Dean, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 11:51:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5247266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/High_inthe_Clouds/pseuds/High_inthe_Clouds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean just came back from a taxing business trip. He's just happy to be back home. How amazing the surprise is that's waiting for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Time Coming

**Author's Note:**

> I have no beta. All mistakes are mine.
> 
> ENJOY!

Dean parked his car in front of the driveway, heaving a sigh of relief as he took in the familiar shape of the house. He just came back from a business trip for Sandover, which unfortunately belongs to his father. The entire trip was spent with lectures on how he should start becoming more serious on work and adult life. Really, all he wants right now is a bath, crawl up in bed, and probably not come out for a week.

Grumbling, he opened the door and was greeted by the smell of amazing lasagna wafting from the oven. Dean smiled and headed to the kitchen. He loved the smell of home made food and he was already feeling himself relax, all tension built up finally leaving his body.

Castiel was standing there with his back turned, washing dishes in the sink. He must not have heard Dean coming in. Dean went behind him and slid his arms around Cas's waist.

"What the-!"

The exclamation was cut off when Dean turned Cas around and kissed him soundly for the first time in six days. Cas made a noise of approval and wrapped his hands on Dean's neck. They stood there for a while, just felling each other's warmth and re-exploring each other's mouth. Eventually, they had to break away in order to breathe. Dean looked down on the cerulean eyes he loves so much. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," Castiel said "I thought you were arriving tomorrow."

Dean snorted. "Yeah, right. And you just randomly cooked my favorite meal." 

"Hey, what if I was just feeling it?"

Dean pecked at Cas's lips. "Babe, I know you, and you do not like lasagna enough to cook for yourself."

"You're lucky I still cook for you." Cas buried his head on Dean's chest, unable to resist.

"You're damn right I'm lucky," Dean happily said. 

Cas broke away from Dean's hug and gave him a dazzling smile. "You should go wash up. Dinner's almost ready." 

"Alright," Dean said, stealing another kiss before heading into their bedroom. 

On the way, he admired Dean's paintings on the walls. His husband is a very talented man, able to play different instruments and paint beautifully. Sometimes he wonders how on earth he got so lucky. 

Entering their room, he noticed a new painting on the wall hanging above the desk. It's of a child holding in to two men's hands on the beach. It was a beautiful piece of art with its color contrasts and sheer realism. Not thinking too much of it, he changed out of his suit and headed into the shower. He stood under the spray of the water, thinking about how life couldn't really get better for him. He had Castiel to come home to, a job he somewhat loves even though it sometimes drives him up the wall, and great friends. Just yesterday, Benny was telling him about the barbecue on Sunday. All in all, life is good.

Dean decided to finish up, turning off the shower and wrapping a towel around himself quickly (because hello, lasagna). Going back into the bedroom, he put on a shirt and boxers. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw papers stacked on his desk. He thought it a bit weird since Cas doesn't really put his documents in Dean's desk, he had his own studio for that. If it was for him, Cas would have already given it to him. 

He strode towards the desk and held up the papers. As he was reading the documents, he felt his heart stop. His eyes were prickling and hands shaking. It was from the adoption agency. For the past few years, he and Cas had been visiting the orphanage, hoping to adopt a child of their own. There, they met Adam Milligan, a willful and adorable four year old. Cas was taken with the child, and Dean fell in love with the idea of building a family with him and Adam. They waited for two years to receive word, and now, it seems that their dreams were to come true.

Dean rushed downstairs still clutching the papers. "Cas!" He barged into the kitchen.

Castiel turned around and smiled warmly at him. "Congratulations, baby."

Dean gathered Cas into his arms, still processing the fact that he's going to be a dad. "Why didn't you tell me sooner? How long have you known?" 

"I wanted to surprise you. They called me three days ago and I thought it would be a good welcome home gift," Cas mumbled into his neck

"We're going to be parents," he whispered.

"Yeah. We are."

Dean grinned at the prospect. Really, life was pretty great. It was about to turn perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: I know nothing about adoption except it's an extremely long process and sometimes a pain in the ass. I also know that it has satisfying results. I'm so sorry if I got it wrong.
> 
> Feedback and kudos are life <3 I hope you liked it


End file.
